Gracias
by KrazyMore
Summary: Quería decirle, quería que supiera que yo no quería que fuéramos solo amigos, que yo la amo solo que soy muy tímido, y no lo hice, no sé por qué. POVSasuke.


**Gracias****.**

**Publicaciones**: MSS (bajo el nombre de –Shadow–) & Facebook.  
─_La verdad es que el principio es sacado de Facebook_ [Donde hay frases que le das me gusta, cosa que quedo en el olvido~.] **Y no tengo idea de quien sea.**

**Capitulo Único.**

**Décimo grado**  
Mientras yo estaba sentado en clase de inglés, yo observaba a la chica a mi lado. Ella era mi tan llamada "mejor amiga". Yo la mire por mucho tiempo, su suave cabello, y desee que fuera mía. Pero ella no me veía así y yo lo sabía. Después de clases, ella camino hacia mí y me pregunto por los apuntes, ella había faltado el día anterior, se los di. Ella dijo "_gracias_" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo quería decirle, que yo la quería para algo más que amigos, que la amaba pero que soy muy tímido, y no lo hice, no sé por qué.

.

**Onceavo grado**  
El teléfono sonó era ella. Estaba llorando murmurando sobre como su amor le rompió el corazón. Ella me pidió que fuera a su casa porque no quería estar sola, así que lo hice. Estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá, me quede mirando sus suaves ojos, deseando que fuera mía. Después de 2 horas, de la película de Drew Barrymore, y tres bolsas de sabritas, ella decidió irse a dormir. Me miró, dijo "_gracias_" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Quería decirle, quería que supiera que yo no quería que fuéramos solo amigos, que yo la amo solo que soy muy tímido, y no lo hice, no sé por qué.

.

**Día del baile**  
El día anterior al baile de graduación ella camino a mi locker. "Mi cita está enferma" ella dijo; él no la está pasando muy bien, no tengo una cita, y en séptimo grado hicimos la promesa de que si ninguno de nosotros tenía una cita iríamos juntos, como "mejores amigos". Así lo hicimos. Noche del baile de graduación, después de todo se terminó, yo estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de su casa. La mire, me sonrío y me miro con sus ojos de cristal. Yo quería que fuera mía pero ella no piensa en mí así, yo lo sabía. Después ella dijo "tuve la mejor noche, ¡_gracias_!" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Quería que supiera que yo no quiero ser solo amigos, que la amo pero soy muy tímido, y no lo hice, no sé por qué.

.

**Día de la graduación**  
Así un día paso, luego una semana, después un mes. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, era el día de la graduación. Mire como con su cuerpo perfecto flotaba como un ángel a recoger su diploma. Quería que fuera mía, pero ella no me veía así, y yo lo sabía. Antes de que todos se fueran a casa, ella vino hacia mí en su toga y birrete y lloraba mientras yo la abrazaba. Después ella levantó su cabeza de mi hombro me miró y dijo "eres **mi **mejor amigo, _gracias_" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo quería decirle, quería que supiera que yo no quiero que seamos solo amigos, que la amo, solo que soy muy reservado, y no lo hice, no sé por qué.

.

**Pocos años después**  
Ahora estoy sentado en las bancas de la iglesia. Esa chica esta por casarse. La vi decir "_acepto_" y marcharse a su nueva vida, casada con otro hombre. Yo quería que fuera mía, pero ella no me veía así, y yo lo sabía. Pero antes de que me fuera, ella vino hacia mí y dijo "¡_viniste_!". Dijo "_gracias_" y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Quería decirle, que supiera que no quería que fuéramos solo amigos, que la amo, solo que soy muy tímido, no lo hice, no sé por qué.

.

**Funeral**

Los años pasaron, mire en el ataúd de una chica que solía ser mi "mejor amiga". En el servicio, leyeron la entrada de un diario, que había escrito en sus años de escuela. Esto fue lo que leyeron: "Yo lo miraba, deseando que él fuera mío, pero él no me veía así y yo lo sabía. Quería decirle, quería que el supiera que no quiero que seamos solo amigos, que lo amo pero soy muy tímida, y no lo hice no sé por qué. Deseo que él me diga que me ama!," Desearía haberlo hecho también... Pensé para mí y lloré.

.

**Actualidad**.  
Desperté de esa horrible pesadilla para darme cuenta que todavía eran las 3:00 am. Y lo más importante, es que tenía agarrada a MI esposa, mejor amiga y amante de toda la vida. Sakura Haruno.

.

**—¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun?** —pregunto medio dormida y preocupada.

**—Nada Sakura, duerme tranquila** —dije, a lo que ella sonrió y se acomodó más en mi pecho.

**—Gracias por estar siempre conmigo** —susurre en su oído —**Te amo Sakura ****Uchiha**.

**—Yo también Sasuke-kun, buenas noches** —respondió y me dio un beso en la nariz. Sonreí ante su gesto.

.

La abrace más de la cintura acercándola a mi pecho y me dispuse a dormir, antes de que mi hijo en la mañana llegara a saltar en la cama pidiendo de comer.

Me alegro de no haber sido tan tímido y confesarle a mi mejor amiga que la amaba.

_Gracias _a ella, ahora tengo una familia feliz.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

_._

.

.

_Gracias _por leer… & si quieres dejar un review, adelante. Es **gratis**, _aprovecha _:)

Se despide, **Fergý**.


End file.
